ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Boy's Ultra Coliseum
was a tokusatsu programme that broadcasted from 29 September 2003 to 1 October 2004 on TV TOKYO. It aired from Monday to Friday 6:40am and 6:45am with a total of 260 stories. It worked as way to introduce younger children to Tsuburaya Productions' heroes and monsters. Hosted by Ultraman Boy, a new invention, each 5 minute-long episode provided info on the different Ultra Heroes, monsters, and robots, plus, featured "new" battles by combining stock footage from the various series. Episodes # "The Condition of Hero's Condition" (September 29, 2003) Golza, super ancient dragon Meruba # "The Story of the Truth!? Volume" (September 30, 2003) Alien Baltan # "Cooperation play in GO! Volume" (October 1, 2003) Menjura # "I will not give up until the end!" (October 2, 2003) The Beast Beast # "Who is Volunteable Monster No.1? Volume" (October 3, 2003) Electric Shock Monster Gear Credor # "Tamashiii Tame! Volume" (October 6, 2003) Super Synthetic Beastman Selenganoid # "Digging Muggle Sucked! Volume" (October 7, 2003) Magnetic Magical Monster Antler # "Special Operation! Volume" (October 8, 2003) Electric Monster Gear Credor # "Bikkuri Dokidori Gun Q! Volume" (October 9, 2003) Phantom Beast Gun Q # "Mascot monster! Volume" (October 10, 2003) Lost child novel Hanje Row # "Visiting my mother to win Kamakura" (October 13, 2003) Rainbow colored monster Tararaban # "Do not lose to jump tools!" (October 14, 2003) Hypnotized alien Pega star # "It's Guts Wing! Volume" (October 15, 2003) Strong acid monster Litmouth # "The Battle to Protect! Volume" (October 16, 2003) The Legendary Maju Shazak # "The Sleeping Monster Large Set!" (October 17, 2003) Hypnotic Monster Baoan # "Weapons Farewell! Volume" (October 20, 2003) Space Ninja X Sabauga # "Weather will be an issue!" (October 21, 2003) Typhoon Monster Bali Khan # "Do you want to go to the land? The volume of the sky?" (October 22, 2003) Absolute organism Gasshink # "Battles are attacking!? Volume" (October 23, 2003) Composite beast Daranbia # "The Bulletin Star Collection! Volume" (October 24, 2003) Space Ninja Bartan Seijin # "The uncontrollable runaway volume" (October 27, 2003) Shark Shark Geozak # "Outta! Shark of the Underground" (October 28, 2003) Shark Shark Geozak # "Super fast challenge! Volume" (October 29, 2003) Super ancient monster zoiger # "The Legend of Hydra" (October 30, 2003) Takahara Ryu Hydra # "Week Point! Volume" (October 31, 2003) ('' 'New Shot' : [A vs. Star]) # "The Power to Protect the Important Things" (November 3, 2003) Magma Monster Bottom Beast Girl II # "Electric gourmet monster!? Volume" (November 4, 2003) Transparent monster Nelonga # "Help with swooping volumes!" (November 5, 2003) Malicious alien Regulan star # "Sakuraguki Nippon!? No Volume" (November 6, 2003) Strategy Alien Manon Starsman # "Alien Ally's Ally Monster! Volume" (November 7, 2003) Makeover Phantom Pit Star, Space Monster Eleking # "Memories of the Doki Doki! Volume" (November 10, 2003) Mycelial Monster Four Gas # "The Princesses Ganbun! Volume" (November 11, 2003) Coalescent Plasma, Coalesced Monster Minasama # "Deep Sea Tag !! Volume" (November 12, 2003) Deep Sea Dragon Plus # "The Bound of Friendly Fight" (November 13, 2003) Ancient monsters Algona # monster 14, 2003 Capsule monster Wyndham, capsule monster Mikurasu, capsule monster Akira # "Mind and body are big too!" (November 17, 2003) Mutant monster King Morat # "Winning at the end is love! Volume" (November 18, 2003) Volcanic monster Burdon # "Return Match! Volume" (November 19, 2003) Deep Sea Dragon Plus # "Learn to win! Special skill winding" (November 20, 2003) Carnivorous Underground Monster Digger # "Monstrous monsters! Volume" (November 21, 2003) Aquatic monsters Tepetan star, Kappa monster Tepet # "Kaze he is 3000 degrees!" Volume (November 24, 2003) Super high fever monster Sodom # "Watch out for weaknesses!" (November 25, 2003) Alien Alien Guts Star # "UFO, Monster Doll Comic Volume" (November 26, 2003) Tsubasa Monster Gander # "We are the Light Warriors! Volume" (November 27, 2003) Flame Warrior Kirieroid II # "Mach Combination!" (November 28, 2003) ( 'New Shot' : [Dyna vs. Star], Raybeeek Star) # "Top Gun Come on! Volume" (December 1, 2003) Super Space Wave Monster Megade # "Enemy is a crane game!? Volume" (December 2, 2003) Robot monster Crazy gon # "Pinch calls a friend!" (December 3, 2003) Super spatial wave motion monster psychomezzard # "Always a close friend in the heart!" (December 4th, 2003) Beasts Zoorim # "Mini Mini Monster Large Set!" (December 5, 2003) Ogame Monster Mini Tortoise, Space Bacteria Daly # "Do not lose to the fake!" (December 8, 2003) Metal Life Argyros, Nise Ultraman Agul # A cry of "The Key of a Person Who!" (December 9, 2003) Astra, Astra, a dark stars Babalu star # "Want to see the future?" (December 10, 2003) Space-Time Monsters Aero Viper # "Volume of the ocean and the earth in opposition" (December 11, 2003) Earthian non-malt, octopus monster guyros # "Winding a monster monster!" (December 12, 2003) Space monster Bemlar, foam monster Duncan, universe demon Aquania star # "I also want to see the earth!" (December 15, 2003) Space enthusiast insect Diorius # "Save Elephant! Volume" (December 16, 2003) Deformable monster Zulzler, cosmic organism Jackie # "Guts! GUTS! Volume" (December 17, 2003) Lava Composite Beast Grain # "I will make a stone ~! (December 18, 2003) Rock monster Gakuma β # "Ultra Hero's Special Techniques" (December 19, 2003) # "Volume of the Monster Emergence!?" (December 22, 2003) Anti-substance monster Antimatter # "The Cold and Hot Monster! Volume" (December 23, 2003) Disk Biological Blizzard # "Clear! Beware of the streets at night" (December 24, 2003) Abduction alien Rayvik star guy # "Earth is the First Volume" (December 25, 2003) # "The Revenge of the Devil" (December 26, 2003) ( 'New Shot' : Ultraman Agul vs Alien Hook, Alien Raybeak) # "Miraculous Double Hero Volume" (January 5, 2004) Space Dinosaur Janakhargi # "A longing for Niigata !!" (January 6th, 2004) Musculus Monster # "Sortie! Ultrahawk No.1 Volume" (January 7, 2004) Warship Robot Iron Rocks # "Stamina Ichiban! Volume" (January 8, 2004) Cobb monster Okolin Ball # "Monkey Panic Volume" (January 9, 2004) # "Spiral to the far sky" (January 12, 2004) Guardian Beast Ruku # "Time Limit is 1 Minute Volume" (January 13, 2004) Monster Ball Sevenger, Second Face Rich Monster Ashuran # "Riding! Matt Gyro no Raku" (January 14, 2004) Poisonous Gas Monster Mogunzun # "Horror! The Horror Monster's Volume" (15 January 2004) Vampire Majestic Culanos # "Monster Island is a Fuss of Fuss" (January 16, 2004) Underground Monster Magler, Friendship Rare Animal Pygmont, Strange Plant Sufuran, Skull Monster Red King, Winged Monster Chandler # "Let's Go Going Into a Dream !! Volume" (January 19, 2004) Mysterious Monster Bakugon # "Young at Attack !! Volume" (January 20, 2004) Mystery Alien Kettl star # "Twilight Alien Era! Volume" (January 21, 2004) Hallucinated alien Metron Stars # "Pet is a big dinosaur!? Volume" (January 22, 2004) Eiramaki Dinosaur Jillace # "Ultraman Tiga's Specialty Techniques! Volume" (January 23, 2004) # "Fight is not a game !! Volume" (January 26, 2004) Super Hissatsushi Monster DeMagogue # "Brawl! Vampire Wrestler Volume" (January 27, 2004) Space Emperor Bud Star # "Friends Super Robot !! Volume" (January 28, 2004) Malicious alien Regulan star Dzucaka general, Mountain Gulliver No. 5 # "Monster Olympics!" Volume (January 29, 2004) Blue Foam Monster Aborous, Red Flame Monster Vanilla # "Monster Enhancement Check Volume" (January 30, 2004) # "Journey! Star Boy's Volume" (February 2, 2004) Ruri-colored alien Laccesta star person # "Everyone, Together! Volume" (February 3, 2004) Kiragiri Hoshi Ohnibamba # "Shoot the Invaders! UGM Volume" (February 4, 2004) Space Ninja Bartan Star 5th Generation # remodeling strategy battle winding volume (February 5, 2004) remodeling [[Bemstar], remodeling cactarer, remodeled Beroclon II # "Which one is the invasion strategy?" (February 6, 2004) ( 'New Shot' : Bulletinian, Magma Hoshi VS Ultraman A) # "Monster Children's Volume" (February 9, 2004) Space Battle Beast Kov II # "Ace's evil spirit! Volume" (February 10, 2004) Beef god beast Cowra # "Original God! The Tag of the Deep Sea Tag" (February 11, 2004) Deep Sea Monster Gubira # "Brother! Brothers save the volume" (February 12, 2004) Disk organism Hangler # "Andro Guard Outpouring Volume" (February 13, 2004) Fighting Bem Zabiden, Mechanical Balance # "Antarctic difficult situation" (February 16, 2004) Space beast Reikubasu # "Sleeping volume of 7000 years" (February 17, 2004) Mummy monster Mummy human being, mummy monster Dodongo # "Shinobi no Ridermecha no Umi" (February 18, 2004) Meat eclipse Underground monster clon diegun # "Beware of Ray" (February 19, 2004) Berserk monster Earth Toron # "Gua Empire Invasion Army Corps! Volume" (February 20, 2004) # "One-time technique!? Volume" (February 23, 2004) Beast Jovalier # "Winning in Swimmin" (February 24, 2004) 2 dimensional monster Gavadon A # "Pakutsu and a drink of noodles" (February 25, 2004) Oil super beast oil drinker, space monster Astro Mons # "Yokoduna Monster Raids No!" (February 26, 2004) Sumo monster jihiki kiran # "Andoro Guard's Specialty Volume" (February 27, 2004) Magma Star Three People # "Upper to lower? Which one?" (March 1, 2004) Hyperspace Symbiotic Monster Club Gun, Super Space Symbiotic Monster Anemos # "Capsule Monster's Troubles" (March 2, 2004) Capsule Monster Aguilar, Nise Ultraseven # "Digging and Mugging Attacks Volume" (March 3, 2004) Great Frog Monster Tondile # "Mr. Agur's Life Suicide Volume" (March 4, 2004) Lost monster Yamatarusu # "Shock! Aguru vs. Aguru's Volume" (March 5, 2004) ( 'New Shot' : Ultraman Agur VS Zarab Star) # "White large crash winding" (March 8, 2004) Comet monster Draco, frozen monster Gigas, skull monster Red King 2nd generation # "Wait for the time of the reversal!" (March 9, 2004) Deformable monsters Gazotto II # "The Bottle of Mabroushi 's Smile" (March 10, 2004) Bad Beast Beast Birds # "Ah tears, sea of tears! Volume" (March 11, 2004) Huge fish fish Angoulas # "This is the volume of GUTS 'Ride Mecha" (March 12, 2004) # "The Return of Its Volume" (March 15, 2004) Super ancient monster Golza reinforcement # "Dengeki Monster Appears! Volume" (March 16, 2004) Space Synthetic Beast Geomos # "Battlefield! Volume 2 Round" (March 17, 2004) Super Astronomical Composite Beast Neo Geo Moss # "Unbelievable! Union!? Volume" (March 18, 2004) Kinuo Beast Unitang # "The Secret of Yapur's Secret" (March 19, 2004) Heterogeneous person Yapur] # "Monster shooting star winding" (March 22, 2004) Comet Monster Guyguard # "There is a secret in the starry sky!" (March 23, 2004) Psychedelic alien Perelinga star # "The Snow Man 's Spiral from Space" (March 24, 2004) Yukio Hoshi Bardak Stari # "Winning monster tournament" (March 25, 2004) Hyperclone monster Neosars, a rigid monster Clone Silveragon # "The Secret of Tempera Star" (March 26, 2004) Violent alien Tempeller Hoshi # "Scared from Kaminari! Volume of" (March 29, 2004) Space Thunder Pazz # "The volume of hero dancing in the darkness" (March 30, 2004) Delusion Ultra Seven # "A volume of an alien like a monster" (March 31, 2004) Vampire Hunter Alien Muzan Seijin # "The majesty of monsters!?" (April 1, 2004) Chief monster Jeronimon, rebirth of the underlying monster Telesdon # "Dream Battle ~ Himara Hourglass Volume" (April 2, 2004) ( 'New Shot' : Himalara VS Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type)) # "What is the courage to not fight?" (April 5, 2004) Artes Tiger Monster Isaac # "Senpai's Revenge! Volume" (April 6, 2004) Space Dinosaur Zetton 2nd Generation, Antenna Alien Bat Star # "Watch out for the rampant!" (April 7, 2004) EEG brain monster Gango # "Cherry Blossoming! Monster Scattering Volume" (April 8, 2004) Scribble monster Gongolos # "Battle of the Tokyo Tower" (April 9, 2004) Insect monster Nokogirin, cicada monster King Semilla, kidnapping monster Kemei # "Gather! Volume of light power" (April 12, 2004) Negami Gotanosoa # "Please quietly winding" (April 13, 2004) Noisy super beast sound guiller # "Dokkiri! The Complete Volume" (April 14, 2004) The Mysterious Alien Turku Star # "Monster's Color Timer Volume" (April 15, 2004) Super ancient Poogue Monster Guardi, Evil Tiga # "Starting! UltraMechanic Volume 1" (April 16, 2004) McKee 2, Jet Beetle, TAC Falcon, Ultrahawk No. 1 # "Stumble in a Storm! Volume" (April 19, 2004) A huge fish monster Murci # "We are everyone's alien" (April 20, 2004) UFO Monster Abdullahs # "This is the Dexas Beam! Volume" (April 21, 2004) Rock Monster Gakuma α # "Watch out for the glowing eyes!" (April 22, 2004) Light heat monster Keira # "Starting! UltraMechanic Volume 2" (April 23, 2004) Pointer, Ultrahawk No. 2, Matt Arrow No. 1, Matt Arrow No. 2 # "Tokyo's Underground Monster! Volume" (April 26, 2004) Underground Large Monsters Mizuno Enoriu # "Dokkiri Countdown! Volume" (April 27, 2004) Underwater baseball Lagon (huge) # "Volume of the Heroes to Run in the Midnight" (April 28, 2004) Space Monster Cockmon # "One-wheel flower-blowing technique" (April 29, 2004) Plant monster Kendross # "Ultraman Taro's Specialty Volume" (April 30, 2004) Shinkiro Monster Rolla # "Collector Alien Surprising Volume" (May 3, 2004) Himura, a monster alien # "The enthusiastic guidance! Eiti sensei's volume" (May 4, 2004) ( 'New film' : Ultraman 80 sensei, frozen monster Gigas (Minor), giant heteromorphic beast Satanbizo (big brother), ghost monster Goth star (Hiroshi)) # 'This is Ultra Spirits!' (May 5, 2004) ( 'New Shot' : Ultraman 80 Professor, Frozen Monster Gigas (Minor), Giant Heterosexual Beast Satanbizo (Big Earl), Ghost Monster Goth Hoshi (Hiroshi), Kettori (Yoko)) # "Double Attack of the Sky and the Sea! Volume" (May 6, 2004) An octopus monster guyros # "Monster Mother's Volume" (May 7, 2004) Bird Monsters Flying Ridron # "Behold! The brilliant stroke volume" (May 10, 2004) Space capture Mechanism Σ igre # "The unexpected real body I saw!" (May 11, 2004) Rat monster Robones # "Cool down strategy !! Volume" (May 12, 2004) Gas Ultimate Gas Gogon # "The power of beautiful heart power" (May 13, 2004) Space robot King Joe # "This is the volume of XIG's ride mecha" (May 14, 2004) # "What is a true hero?" (May 17, 2004) Nise Ultraman Dyna, Destructive Beast Monsoagger II # "How to float a monster!?" (May 18, 2004) Balloon monster Bango # "Sky High Lightning Neck Strategy Volume" (May 19, 2004) Poisonous Gas Monster Medan # "First time in history! The winning game of the Nara period" (May 20, 2004) Time super beast Daidara start # "Ultraman Dyna's Specialty Volume" (May 21, 2004) # "The power of the shadow power light" (May 24, 2004) Evil Tiga, super ancient lion dog monster guardi # "Ali's Invasion! Such Ali's Volume" (May 25, 2004) Major Herman Ali Mondo # "Seeking garbage all the way to Japan!" (May 26, 2004) Plastic monster Gokinellas # "The golden dragon came from the sky" (May 27, 2004) Space dragon nurse # "This is the Kyril people's volume" (May 28, 2004) Flame Warrior Kirieroid, Firefly Warrior Kirieroid II # "Midnight lead role" (May 31, 2004) Beastman Wolfgas # "I went out! Green Kyo ~ Fu no Volume" (June 1, 2004) Insect star star Bartin star person # "Miracle Tag with GO! Volume" (June 2, 2004) Space Spark Monster Bazob # "Wilderness is the Universe It's a Showdown!" (June 3, 2004) Anti Gravity Alien Godla Star # "Aims! The Way to the Olympic Games" (June 4, 2004) Mystery Alien Kettle Hito ( 'New Shoot' : Practice of Volleyball by Zofy and Kettel) # "Go for it! Miracle shoot winding" (June 7, 2004) Vampire life form Marikura # "Wide Ray Wide Shot Volume" (June 8, 2004) Space Birdman Iros Hoshi man # "Charge! Mack Roddy's Volume" (June 9, 2004) Wandering Monster Ron # "False Strength Volume of Real Strength" (June 10, 2004) Nise Ultraman Dyna # "Space Disk Great Exhibition Volume" (June 11, 2004) # "Watch out for the mask of angels!" (June 14, 2004) Aquarius of Water Aquarium # "Strong Enemy is a Glove? Volume" (June 15, 2004) Ultra Violet Monster Globusk # "Ah! And the huge Art Decause No." (June 16, 2004) Biological Weapons Decimonia # "Thank You Ultra's Father's Volume" (June 17, 2004) The Immortal Monster Lyndon # "Monster Large Makeover" (June 18, 2004) Phantom Monster King Mai Mai # "The Imposter Ultraman Appears!" (June 21, 2004) Fake Ultraman, a heinous alien Zarab star # "Clash! Super 2 big monsters" (June 22, 2004) Space Battle Beast Super Cobb, Space Rainbow Super Pazz # "ZAT is a reliable companion!" (June 23, 2004) Tearful Monster Dilemma # "The world without anywhere else in the world" (June 24, 2004) The Robot Ace robot, a different dimension superman Ace Killer # "Crisis Hair! Ultraseven Volume" (June 25, 2004) Saber Tyrant Magma Star, Hell Steller Hipporito Hoshi, Tyrant Monster Tyrant # "Cold Strong Enemy Volume" (June 28, 2004) Super Space Wave Monster Quinn Mizard, Phantom Ultraman Agul # "Amazing! Ultra Magic Rei Volume" (June 29, 2004) Dreamy Super Beast Dream Ghirasu # "Because everyone is there!" (June 30, 2004) The devil evil Zebub # "Volume of Monster of the Universe" (July 1, 2004) L85 Stars Zakkar, Cruel Monster Gamous # "Summer! Sea! Monster! Volume" (July 2, 2004) Dacquar monster Dagal, big crab monsters Ganza # "Stand Up! Volume of Lives" (July 5, 2004) Nise Ultraman Gaia, Metal Life My Moth # "The Great Transformation of the Great Transformation! Volume" (July 6, 2004) Metal Life My Moth # "The monster killed Daruma!?" (July 7, 2004) Strong monster Silvagon # "Battle! Brothers Tags Volume" (July 8, 2004) Brother Monster Gallon, Brother Monster Liter # "Jumbo King's secret volume" (July 9, 2004) The strongest super beast jumbo king # "Hot hot idea! Volume" (July 12, 2004) Nature Control Machine Ezan (Burning Mountain) # "Weapons are behind the scenes!" (July 13, 2004) Ancient monsters Gomorra # "Ultraman Boy's Front" (July 14, 2004) Ancient Monster Gomorra II # "Terrified Skiski Attack! Volume" (July 15, 2004) Space Cranes Laurent, Saber Tyrant Magma Star # "My name is Blakyium! Volume" (July 16, 2004) ( 'New Shot' : Giant Heteromorphous Beast Satanbizo VS Black Hole Monster Braqueium VS Sophie) # "My Large Monster? Volume" (July 19, 2004) Underground Monster Moguedon # "Super Supreme! Ultra-Beast Combo Volume" (July 20, 2004) Underground Super Beast Guitar Gang Tanga, Underground People Anglamon # "Strikeout! Superalloy Volume" (July 21, 2004) Robot Monster Gamelot # "Koi is like a storm" (July 22, 2004) Balloon ship super beast bad baalon # "This is red and blue of justice" (July 23, 2004) ( 'New shot' : Black hole monster Braquium VS Sophie) # "Larger! More Strong! Volume" (July 26, 2004) Gluttonic Monster Mott Clocheon # "Huge! Monster Figures? Volume" (July 27, 2004) Machine Monster Gazella # "Failure is the source of success!? Volume" (July 28, 2004) Space Ninja Bartan star 2nd generation # "Oh, the volume of a melancholy alien" (July 29, 2004) Mikabi Monster Dada # "Union Technique! Ultra Hero's Volume" (July 30, 2004) # "Spirit of Atsui soul aiming at the universe" (August 2, 2004) Heteromorphism evolutionary monster zomboug # "This time it's wrapped in thread! Volume of"! (August 3, 2004) Phantom monster King Mai Mai # "Together with the Devil's Evil Spirits" (August 4, 2004) Oni monster onion # "Showdown! Extra-Airy Brawl Volume" (August 5, 2004) Sonic Phantom Bell Starsman # "This is a super-GUTS ride mecha volume" (August 6, 2004) # "There are three times there being twice!" (August 9, 2004) Super ancient monster Golza II # "Boy's Heart Challenge? Volume" (August 10, 2004) Malicious alien Mephilas Hoshi # "Challenger to the heart, again the volume" (August 11, 2004) Malicious alien Mephilas star (second generation) # "Be careful! Volume of super beast melody" (August 12, 2004) Violin super beast gi gon # "Opening! Ultra Olympic Volume" (August 13, 2004) ( 'New Shot' : Sophie, Stranger Alien Ketteller, Ghost Monster Ghost Starsman) # "Monkey also falls from the tree?" (August 16, 2004) Space monkey Goron star # "This is the mystery of the sea!?" (August 17, 2004) Deep Sea Monster Ray Lons # "The Blue Earth and the Black Cloud Volume" (August 18, 2004) Space Monster Mulloa # "Rest on the Earth! Ultraman Bell Volume" (August 19, 2004) Space Large Monster Mulloa # "Strategy of Scrambling!" (August 20, 2004) ( 'New Shot' : Kettle Star, Mystery Alien, Black Hole Monster Brachium) # "Yageta and! The strongest helper" (August 23, 2004) Beech arm arm monster Zlus Zimmer # "The Battle of the Burning Bombs of a Burning Man" (August 24, 2004) The plant monster Kendross # "Mechanical Heart on Piece" (August 25, 2004) Giant Machine Doll Gobyu (Oguma) # "Watch out for huge horns" (August 26, 2004) Apartment monster Kingstrong # "Captain of Sophie's good skill" (August 27, 2004) Volcanic monster Burdon # "There is wings on your back as well" (August 30, 2004) Fast monster Dexador # "Thief is the beginning of a monster?" (August 31, 2004) Thief monster Droboon # "The heart of Ultra is not stolen!" (September 1, 2004) Thief monster Droboon # "Rampage! Wrestling Monster's Volume" (September 2, 2004) Balloon Monster Bango # 'This time is this time! Volume of Ambushing Strategy' (September 3, 2004) ( 'New Shot' : Mystery Alien Ketteller, Metal Life Argyros (False Ultraman 80), Frozen Monster Gigas (Minor) , Giant Heterograft Beast Satanbizo (Big Brother), Ultraman 80 (Teacher)) # "Kimi is an Oasis · Hero! Volume" (September 6, 2004) Metal Life Body Apartment # "Invisible Enemy, Volume of Invisible Heart" (September 7, 2004) Ninja Monster Sartan # "All green is alive" (September 8, 2004) Super ancient plant Guilla # "Report! Volume from the Earth" (September 9, 2004) Great Crab Super Beast King Club # "Super Ultra Ultra Hero's Volume" (September 10, 2004) # "I came back! Volume from Mars" (September 13, 2004) Zombie Monster Celizer # "Singing beyond the universe" (September 14, 2004) The song-loving monster Orfi, the universe Phantom Khan star person # "That fight with that girlfriend!?" (September 15, 2004) Monohata Monster Femigon # "What would you like to have if you go to the earth! Volume of September 16th, 2004" Kappa Super Beast King Copper # "Monster fighter, its name is Icarus winding" (September 17, 2004) Dimensional alien Icarus star, legendary monster woo, alien space gangster alien, rays monster keira, Space monkey person gorlon star person # "Victory! The 3rd Honest Volume" (September 20, 2004) Blue Foam Monster Avolous # "Welcome! Space to the Universe" (September 21, 2004) Super Synthetic Beast Neodaran Via II # "Devil is like an angel" (September 22, 2004) Origin ruin angel zog (the first form) # "Last power is the volume of loving power" (September 23, 2004) Origin ruin angel zog (second form) # 'Ikuyuki! Proud Takamaki' (September 24, 2004) ( 'New Shot' '': Giant Heteromorphous Beast Satanbizo, Metal Life Argyros (Niseo Fife), Ultraman Leo, Sophie) # "Ultra's bond is eternally rolled" (September 27, 2004) Daddy child monster Zandrias, parent monster mothersandrias # "Neo Hero! Neos Volume" (September 28, 2004) Brain soul Space person Zam star, Space ore monster Drengeland # "21st century is the 21st era" (September 29th, 2004) Spirit cosmos Zam star, space ore monster Drengeland # "Announcement! Battle of the Dreams - Best Volume 3" (September 30, 2004) # "Sing it! Volume with a loud voice" (October 1, 2004) Category:Series Category:Heisei Series Category:Pages need of rewriting